Confessions Gone Wrong
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Eriol prepares to confess his feelings for Tomoyo... only ONE problem... Tomoyo thinks he's gay~~?! XO


"Tomoyo I—"

"Hai? Nani mo?"

Tomoyo looked up at him.

Eriol sighed wistfully, even in her Tomoeda High school uniform, she still managed to take his breath away. 

He had admired her from afar, secretly praising, the Clow Card's Mistress' loyal best friend for her gentleness, and graceful, elegant ways. He had always considered her as an exquisite rose meant to be treasured and cherished forever.

For all those years that he had known her, he had always locked up his feelings for her... and today was the day that he going to tell her, how he _really_ felt.

Confessions Gone Wrong 

****

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

Dark, silver locks framed her creamy porcelain skin, while the gentle rays of the sun, striking her, gave her an angelic glow. Her dark amethyst orbs thoughtful, and her strawberry pink lips parted ever so slightly as she bit daintily into her sandwich.

In the eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa, Daidouji Tomoyo was a goddess.

But in the eyes of Daidouji Tomoyo, Eriol Hiiragizawa was _something _else, and he was definitely _not_ her prince charming.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!"

Nakuru and Sakura shared a look. They both sighed, and patted the Clow Reed incarnation on each shoulder respectively as a sign of comfort.

It was one of those rare, actually **VERY**_rare_ days, when you would see Eriol Hiiragizawa cry over a girl.

Suppi leisurely hovered around his Master Eriol a rather bored expression on his face, Kero just seemed to never care, and Syaoran meanwhile was actually feeling some little sympathy for his least favorite Tomoeda character... well just a little bit.

For a while nothing was heard between them, and Eriol's sobs. It was Suppi who broke the silence.

"So you obviously got dumped by Tomoyo-san, Eriol-sama."

Everyone winced, as Eriol's wails got louder. 

Chibi Nakuru hit Suppi, who had now turned SD and was lying on the ground with little X's for his eyes. 

"You shouldn't be so insensitive~~!!"

"Master Eriol, don't worry, there's still a lot of other girls. Even if Tomoyo-san dumped—"

Everyone winced again as Eriol's wails continued to grow louder. There was sniffling, and Eriol finally found his voice.

"... She didn't dump me."

A few dead leaves flew past them, while a chibi neko Eriol (^^;;) wiped his eyes free of tears. Meanwhile, Syaoran, Sakura, Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero stood in the background with their eyes only little black dots (^^;; you know what I mean).

"Nakuru had me a handkerchief—"

A sweat dropping Syaoran restrained Nakuru who was currently in an angry SD mode.

"Eriol, then what the heck were you crying for~~?!"

Sakura confronted Eriol who was still sniffling. "If she didn't dump you, shouldn't you be happy? Or, were you crying because of... happiness?" An SD Sakura blinked in an all too kawaii manner.

This time it was Syaoran who had hit Eriol. 

"Answer her, Hiiragizawa."

A few sniffles and Eriol told them of the faithful conversation the two of them had.

_"Hi-kun?"_

_Eriol's face flushed as Tomoyo greeted him. It had been a habit of the two of them to walk to school together ever since Sakura and Syaoran got together._

_They had been doing this for the past few years, but this time, there was something about Tomoyo that made him look at her longer._

_'It's because this morning is very important...'_

_Out of pure instinct his hand went into one of the pockets of his dark slacks. His fingers found comfort in the cold metal. _

_This was the morning... he would definitely tell her._

_"Tomoyo I—"_

_"Hai? Nani mo?"_

_Tomoyo looked up at him._

_Eriol sighed wistfully, even in her Tomoeda High school uniform, she still managed to take his breath away. _

_He had admired her from afar, secretly praising, the Clow Card's Mistress' loyal best friend for her gentleness, and graceful, elegant ways. He had always considered her as an exquisite rose meant to be treasured and cherished forever._

_For all those years that he had known her, he had always locked up his feelings for her... and today was the day that he going to tell her, how he **really** felt._

_"Tomoyo I've always kept this secret... and I could never find the heart to tell you... it may damage our friendship, and I don't... I don't want that, Tomoyo..."_

_Mustering all his courage Eriol clasped his hands with Tomoyo's (albeit shakily), and looked straight into her beautiful dark orbs._

_Tomoyo's eyes by now had widened, and she was looking back at him, with a tender expression._

_"Tomoyo, I, Eriol Hiiragizawa—"_

_"WWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT~~~~?!"_

_Eriol's eyes widened dramatically. What Tomoyo concluded was enough to give him a heart attack._

_She, Tomoyo Daidouji, the **only** one privileged to hold his heart, and toy with it, the girl he had trusted and respected, thought that he... He Eriol Hiiragizawa, powerful, mighty, reincarnation of Clow Reed was... g-g-g-_

_He couldn't even say it!_

_"So I am right!"_

_Eriol sweat dropped as a huge smile was plastered on Tomoyo's face. "Tomoyo, you're wrong I'm not—"_

_"I KNOW everything about **it**."_

_Tomoyo had now gone starry-eyed and it was now her who clasped her hand with his._

_"Oh Eriol-kun~~!" _

_Eriol's eyes widened as her arms snaked around his neck, and she suddenly felt so near._

_Tomoyo hugged him tighter. Her small waist, felt sight in his arms, and her dark locks, intoxicated his senses. _

_"I've always known, Eriol."  
  
_

_Blood rushed to his cheeks, and his pulse quickened. Tomoyo leaned closer to him. It was just like a dream come true. Her eyes were full of understanding, her tone soft, and so tender, and her milky skin felt so nice against his. This was really nirvana..._

_"I've always known you were gay."_

_... Or not._

"... And that's why I-I-I— WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~!!!!!!"

That kept Nakuru shut. SD Sakura's eyes were VERY wide, and circular, while Syaoran was out cold in the floor. Kero and Suppi were still hanging in mid-air sharing a look.

A moment of silence...

And another...

And another... and then...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~!!!!!!"

The Card Mistress, along with Clow Reed's kawaii descendant, the pink moon guardian were all rolling on the floor, laughing their hearts out. Meanwhile, Suppi and Kero were laughing in mid-air (^^;;)

This just made Eriol wail louder.

Owari 

This is supposedly only a teaser^^;; demo me being the lazy bum I am, can't promise you anything... Heh, heh, this is the product of singing too much of 'This Guy Is In Love With You'

_Anyways this is dedicated to my dear, DEAR war freak friends, **Lor-chan** (black-thief), **Ate Eina**, **Patty** (Jap_girl), and **Isabel** (crazycat_freak), and **Sarah**._

_All standard disclaimers apply. CCS is a rightful property of CLAMP._

_Nakaka-addict^^;; Heh, heh... _


End file.
